the_vulpin_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Umbreon The Serial Killer
Help Categories When I tried to type in the category "Earth Element" it didn't show the result, why didn't it pop up? Message Wall In most wikis, people have the original kind of message wall. Why does ours looked different? I also want to ask how to create categories, I dont know how..('_' ) i'm also concern if people are going to actually find this wiki or not... the only people here are you, me and the person that is not online anymore. At School Hello, Pea here. Im using the school computer. Im not supposed to be in this website but I need to go Bye!!!! Lol I try to do more to the email even though its in Spanish. I try my best. - Peater Secret Location Long time ago, I heard there was a secret place to go in if you beat the Final Boss and took its map. This Duckish Easter Egg Can only be activate in Flash Game Nexus. ONLY. So I'm playing the game in Flash Game Nexus. Kinda tiring. -Pea24 The Game's Creator While searching for another vulpin pic for the background, I came across the creator of Vulpin Adventure's in deviantart! I comment on her drawings saying they should make another sequel to it.^^ -Pea24 The Link Here's the link! Firequil's Deviantart Are yu there? Need more edit I still need your pro edit to the monster pages and other And I would correct the spelling and grammar. WTF of the day I saw a location acticle that should have been in the location category but its in the items category It was Desert Ruins. and I don't know how to take the tags off. Tomes and Magics I think we should put them together since the different between them is just teach and attack And thank you for the advice.~Pea24 Main Page customization I saw in many wiki there are like sources to make the wiki more cool and exciting I been planning to do that to our wiki too but don't know how rip Infoboxes Edit I was trying to add more infomation in the infobox but it didn't work. When I click the button it did nothing Twitter Link You can put the va (vulpin adventure) twitter in your profile I'm Dying I almost finish the game but I can't get the fluffpuff antennae, sunburst tome, and lunar rain tome. No matter how many time I defeated innocent fluffpuffs, light and darkdragon, they wouldn't drop the item ;;;;;;-;;;;;; Insert Title Here: Thank you for the advice, I got the Antennae by hiting it with a ducky spoon. I think I know right? That moment when you don't need a Oddish and then tons of Oddish appeared. Anyways I'm almost done with he game, I just need the tome and go to the final location and...Quack. -Pea24 eyy lmao you can put your info on this page. Sorry for random message. I'm ten times younger than you Omg I never know your in high school hduiwbwi. I'm a sixth grader lol. -Pea24 Le Quack It probably know every move in the game and have 300 hp and the boss is 5000 hp New Poll I set up a new poll since the old one is outdated. And can you give me the link to the twitter?